


A resting place

by melusinezar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/melusinezar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nationals didn't went as Yuzuru wanted. Thankfully, someone came to comfort him. Like he always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A resting place

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write happy fluffy fics after the glorious GPF but Nationals happened and I think we and Yuzu needed a hug.

Yuzuru was laying on his side on his bed, back to the door, his Pooh facing him as he was stroking the soft pelted face. His mind reeled in a cloud of tiredness. Everything felt both too present and numb. His body and mind were heavy, but he was still unable to feel restful as frustration kept running through him like tiny thunderbolts.

He vaguely heard the door opening, his mom being back. He stayed in his position, sure she would either sit on the bed to comfort him or go to the bathroom to see if his costume was dry. So it didn't surprise him when he felt a weight shift onto the bed behind him. What he hadn't expected though was the strong arm to grab him around the waist and the blow-kiss on the back of his neck. He jumped out with a yelp, heart beating fast and turned around to see a very laughing Javier.

"OH MY GOD !" was all he could say for a second, half sitting, a hand on his forehead, baffled. Javi looked up at him with a catlike smile.

"Oh my god Javi, you scared me !" 

Yuzu grabbed the first thing his hand found and hit Javi on the shoulder with it, immediately regretting it when he realized it was his Pooh. Javi laughed harder. With a pout, Yuzu brought his yellow friend against his chest, petting its soothing face, frowning at his stupid spanish friend.

"What are you doing here ? I didn't even know you were in Japan," he said in a grumpy voice.

Javi sat up and made himself comfortable against the head of the bed.

" I came to spend the holiday with Miki. And we thought we could come see you all guys." Javi said in a jolly voice.

"And how did you come in ?"

"Your mom opened the door for me."

Yuzu didn't move. The surprise fading now, his gloom and numb mood was coming back. A silence coming up, Javi put his hand on Yuzuru's back. The warmth of his stroking palm was comforting.

"You're too tough on yourself Yuzu," Javi said in a gentle but serious voice. Yuzu nodded but Javi now knew how to recognize a true acknowledgement nod from a reflex one. He glided his hand up his friend's neck to his hair, scratching lightly his skull, following the move of Yuzuru's slight bow of his head as he was sighing deeply.

"Come here," Javi said, guiding Yuzuru's head toward him, opening his other arm.

Yuzuru blinked at him.

"What ?"

Javi patted his own chest. "Come here." 

Yuzu seemed to hesitate, his eyes going back and forth between Javi's chest and his face, then looked down at his Pooh. Finally, he submitted and lay down in the arms of Javi, his cheek on his chest, putting his tissue box cover on Javi's abs, his free hand still on the plushy's head. The strong arms closed around him, a firm pressure around his shoulders, and he was locked in. 

Javi's hugs were always so enveloping, so frank, so tight but not too tight. There were steady and strong and supportive. Everytime Yuzu found himself locked in this embrace, he knew he could stay there for hours if he allowed himself. This is why he always kept a bit of distance at medal ceremonies in Javi's hugs. He was always aware that they couldn't just stay locked like that forever, so he kept it brief.

But right now, there was no reason nor imperative to move away from this steady comfort. So he let himself being held, not trying to move away, letting Javi's hand back on his head to smooth away the jittery feeling in his limbs. 

"What's bumming you so much ?" Javi asked after a second of silence.

Yuzu made a frustrated noise. "I fell. Three times. And I'm tired. But I wanted to be perfect."

Javi stroked the hair just above Yuzu's ear, grazing on the shell with his knuckles. Yuzuru shivered, relaxing despite himself.

"Well, that happens," Javi said in a soft voice. 

"Yeah," Yuzu answered, flatly. "Brian said I'm human."

That earned him a small laugh from Javi. "Really ?"

Yuzu huffed but the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "It's still frustrating." The smile disappeared.

Javi's hand cupped his nape, scratching lightly, stroking the mix of hair and skin under and around his ear. "Yeah I get that..." he said, his voice low, understanding. 

A reflective silence wrapped around them. Yuzuru tried to relax in Javi's tender and supportive embrace. Although his mind kept reeling over and over again, there was something anchoring in being held like this, and even if it didn't calm him completely, he felt his limbs loosening up.

"You know," Javi suddenly said, drawing Yuzuru's attention back. "It's not being perfect you should be worried about," A pause. "You should be more worried about me."  
Yuzuru made an interrogative noise.

"I added a second quad in my short program, you know ?"

Yuzu raised his head to look at him, surprised. "You did ?"

"Yes," Javi smiled with pride. "And I landed them." Yuzuru blinked. "Sure they need a bit more polish work but I'm breathing on your neck," he finished with a wider smile.  
Yuzuru's features relaxed somewhat. With infinite softness, Javi caressed his cheek. "You're not alone up there Yuzu. I'm right up there with you."

And that broke Yuzuru's dam. His vision blurred as tears streamed out of his eyes. Sobs shook his ribcage, and he felt at that moment so relieved. 

Because as much as he wanted to be the best, to be on top, to always be perfect and get the gold medals... He didn't want to be there alone. Other skaters had always fired up his motivation, first Patrick then Javi, and now Boyang and Shoma. And when he broke those numbers, when he saw how big they were, how far ahead of the others he was, it scared him. Because he had to live up to those numbers, to be perfect. But if there wasn't anyone anymore close to him, how could he not crumble under his own self ? 

Because Yuzuru didn't only want to win, he wanted to win because he was the best. He wanted to see the best win, so that him winning would tell him he was the best.

And it was just now, now knowing that Javi was catching up, that he realized how scared he had been for a while to have to be on this road all by himself. He had felt last year that Javi's hard work had paid off and he had surpassed him. In catching up, Yuzuru had felt like he finally did what he wanted, but that by doing so he had run over the others. So knowing that Javi was not giving up, that he will still be by his side, challenging him, challenging himself... It was an incredible relief.

As sobs turned into wailing, Yuzu pressed his face on Javi's shoulder. He cried the fears and the relief out of his body and mind, Javi's strong, warm, steady arms holding him with gentleness and certainty.

"I'm right here," Javi breathed into his hair, rocking him softly. He let his friend wet his shirt, rubbing his back until the sobs died down and were replaced by sniffles.

Javi grabbed a tissue from the Pooh still resting on his belly and gave it to Yuzu so he could unclog his nose. He grabbed another one to dry Yuzuru's cheeks, making him huff a chuckle.

"I feel like a baby cat." 

Javi smiled and threw the tissues away, not really caring where they landed. Yuzu's face was swollen and red but the frown had now disappeared completely.

"You want to take a nap on me ?" He offered, completely serious. 

Yuzuru blinked, pensive. Javi knew that Yuzu would usually take some distance after having collected himself. Today, Yuzu was too tired to refuse it. Soon he would be able to go back on the ice to fix all the thing he had to fix. Snuggling and crying on Javier had make him feel better so, for once, he would let himself being taken care of. Just for a few minutes. 

Yuzu put his cheek back on Javi's chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
